serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Dee
Basic Information Character Name: Dee Character Age: 15 Character Gender: Male Class/Subclass: Magic/Spells Archetype: Scholar Race: Avian Character Personality: Shy but firm when need be Background Information Alexander Derick Brown, often simply called by his nickname "Alex", is both an amazing student in terms of knowledge, and most recently, his ability to kill. Alex was often considered the brightest student among his Avian race, but also the most awkward and difficult to talk too. Rather than the wardrobe fitting magical affair most Avians wear, he would instead casually dress himself in blue jeans and black shirt. His short yet thick black hair didn't help. He was also too shy to start a conversation with, and wouldn't defend himself because of how weak he thought he was. He was ridiculed and bullied by mostly everyone, even adults who thought he was a sorry excuse for an Avian. His parents would often not talk about their son in public, even sometimes denying that they had a son when talking to strangers. One day, he simply couldn't take all the abuse and ignorance he was receiving. His life had become a downward spiral, and he saw nothing but hatred and sadness in the world. The overwhelming loneliness he had experienced throughout his entire life and all the abuse he had received simply led him to believe the world was a dark, scary place. Alex knew he simply couldn't make everything better - people weren't just going to befriend him, the neglect he received was not suddenly going to stop - but he figured he could at least give the people who gave him such a harsh time his entire life a taste of what it feels like. But only a taste - as they would not have to suffer through fifteen years of it. Being the brightest student in his school, his understanding of spells was much better than most students, fully capable of using Water Bolt, and who knows what else. He quickly forged a wooden knife with a tree branch and simply waited. On his to school, his dad noticed the knife in hand, and quickly stopped him and asked why he was going outside with a makeshift knife. Alex, surprised that his dad actually cared to even wonder what he was up to, simply said this: "Dad, as my father, you have supported my decisions without question. Will you continue to support me, and defend me when need be?" His father always felt disappointment in his life because of his son. He would hardly acknowledge him because it made him look worse. It was true, he never questioned his sons actions, but this was more because he simply didn't care what happened to his son. He thought of him more as a disease rather than a human being. With this (constantly) in mind, he simply nodded his head, as he was to embarrassed to actually speak to his son. Alex felt heartbroken that his father couldn't even speak to him in his time of need, and could justify an answer with a simple nod. He realized that this was always the case, and it filled his heart with neglect and sadness. Alex, simply replied, "Than trust me on this one." and thrust the knife into his fathers chest, leaving his cold, dead body lying on the floor. Alex shed tears on the way out. Alex quickly left the scene, and casually went to school as if nothing was wrong, and proceeded to kill eleven students before being apprehended by the authorities. A quick trial led him to the death sentence. His mother was there, crying in the courtroom. Alex thought this was because of the deeds that he has committed. In a way, it made him feel happy, to know that someone out there actually cared about him. He smiled as he was being led out of the courtroom, but was quickly returned to sadness after seeing his mother talk about her husband, and how great he was, without even batting an eyelash at Alex. He felt more than sad, also rage. He wanted her to bite the dust more than anyone else. He started screaming obscenities at her, calling her worthless, not really a true mother, but was soon knocked out by a security guard. He woke up in a cell. It was nighttime, and he could see a noose through his jail cell window, which he presumed was his. It was his day to die. While being carried out by the security guards, a miracle happened. A falling star, being somewhat of a rarity, hit the ground near the security guards and him. It caused enough forced to knock them all backwards. Just laying on the ground for a moment, he realized that if he was going to escape, it would be now. He quickly ran towards to the nearby woods, trying to outrun the security guards and their spells. An hour later, the authorities were still looking for him, but he was far away in an abandoned shack on the other side of the woods. He covered it with dead trees and leaves to make it seem more natural. He stayed in there for two days before his hunger led him outside. With nothing to hunt with, he simply headed out of the woods, and tried to sneak back in his house. The authorities were still looking for him, but his dark clothes and hair made him hard to spot in the shadows. He snuck back into his house, quickly got some food and water, as well as grabbing some of his dad's robes and a razor. Upon leaving the house, he felt the need that he should at least see his mother one more time. She didn't really care about him more than anyone else, but it would please him to at least see the person who could at least bother to take care of him most of his life one more time before leaving. As he opened the door to her room, he saw her hanging from the ceiling by a rope. He simply stood there, motionless, pondering whether or not it was his fault, whether to be sad, angry, happy, or if he should even care, before quickly leaving his house and start his return to the woods. His heart was beating - his mother's shocking death left his mind wandering, but he still moved forward, and somehow managed to return. Alex sat there, still pondering about his mothers death, before finally eating some food and drinking some water, finally thinking seriously about the situation he was in. He knew he couldn't live in the shack forever, he had to get back into the city - he just couldn't be known as Alexander anymore. He ditched his old clothes and shaved his head, and headed back. He now fit in with everyone else. He had no place to stay other than the abandoned shack, but at least he could roam the city in the day, and start life anew. Now taking the name Dee, he had no idea what he was going to do, but he simply smiled and started his new life. He still thinks about his mother daily. Perhaps the world isn't as dark and evil as he imagined. Fake Background Information Note: This exists because Dee has to keep his background hidden, this fake background has been made to use for characters he doesn't trust/just met. Derick Dean Davis, often just called "D" on account on how all his names started with the letter D (and he would even often go by it, even characterizing it to "Dee") was a smart child. You wouldn't of known by simply looking, but he can trace back thoughts to his first days of entering this world. Life had always been simple for the first few years. Immature, had friends to play with, cried a lot. Of course, no one really cares about a mans first ten or so years, give or take one or two, so let's fast forward through all the A's he has received and how many times mom has been proud of Dee throughout his early years. It was not until eight that people suddenly realized what potential Dee had. You could never know a simple piece of bread could set off such a reaction. Dee had used magic, something that many people thought were impossible for such a little kid to do, to grab it from the otherwise out-of-reach counter top. His parents were astounded. They had no idea if they were crazy or if this were reality. They rushed him over to a doctor, to see if he attained a virus. Obviously, the doctor just knew he had the magical capability that no other his age had. This made for great conversation, but it made Dee miserable. He had to be taken out of his regular school and sent to a private one, in order to maximize his potential. He didn't see his friends as often - he was at doctors to frequently to hang out with them. Life mainly stayed this was for four years. It was not until the age of twelve that things changed... just, not for the better. His father was an outright jerk. Dee had rarely seen them arguing before his tenth birthday, and now at twelve, it had only gotten worse. He had heard his name before, in there arguments. It made him worry it was all his fault. His father walked out on them - said he would be gone for a walk to blow off some steam, but he never returned. His mother was awfully sad, and went into a state of depression. Dee felt awful - he felt like it was all his fault. One day, he saw her, just sitting in a chair, crying. He couldn't take it. He had felt depression before, but not like this. He packed up his stuff and ran out. He tried to run away. Naturally, the authorities were notified, and Dee was found and returned home. His mother couldn't look at him - she was happy he returned, but cried even harder because her only other man walked out on her. At this point, Dee realized the actual pain that his mother was feeling. He felt awful because of it. The next day, and the days following for almost two and a half years, Dee tried to comfort his mom as much as possible. He did more chores around the house (as well as the hefty amount of schoolwork he was expected to do), tried to get her to meet new people, and even got some new friends of his own. They both weren't as happy as times were before, but they finally could live without drowning in there own sorrow. Well, Dee could, at least. About six months after Dee's fifteenth birthday, Dee walked back home from school, and found the authorities at his home. His mother was found dead inside his house, killed with a knife in her chest. Dee couldn't believe it. He couldn't talk to the authorities, only look and wonder who would do it. He didn't listen to the officers, couldn't remember much. Only that a male with long, blonde hair was seen walking out of there house with blood splattered on his shirt. The authorities moved Dee out of there - they had to hide him. They suggested he shave his hair to be less likely recognized by the killer. Dee was put in a foster home, as he had no where else to go. It is here that he also currently resides. Everyday he thinks about his mother, and the killer. He wonders if his smartness is a blessing or a curse. Questions plague his mind everyday, about who killed his mother, why did his father leave, etc. He lives in misery, once again with no friends. He has finally been put back in public school, however. His old friends don't talk to him, however. They have pretty much forgotten about him at this point. Dee has contemplated suicide many times, but one thing stops him from doing it. A little old rabbit resides under the porch of his foster parents home. It's playful, nice. It reminds Dee of the good times in his life, and it's the only thing that truly helps him with his problems. One day, he sat on the porch, with that bunny in his lap, and decided: decided he will find his mother's murder, and make him suffer like he has throughout his life. He has no clues, no leads, nothing. But he still vows revenge. And he still currently seeks it. It may seem like an abrupt end, but that is Dee's story up to this point. He is still the smartest kid in school, fully capable of using spells. His thought of revenge, though understandable, will most likely lead no where, without any real description or anything to base the killer off of. Unfortunately, there's not much left to learn about Dee's life - we can only wait and see what happens. Category:Avian Category:Scholar Category:Magic